The present invention relates generally to connectors in electronics devices, and in particular, to impact tolerant connectors for mounting on printed circuit boards.
Various electronics devices include connectors mounted to a printed circuit board that facilitate the coupling of peripherals to the electronics device. One example is an audio jack in a mobile telephone for connecting a hands-free headset. While these standard connectors are useful, they tend to trap a plug inserted into the connector on all sides. Thus, any impact experienced by the inserted plug, such as when the electronics device is dropped, may be imparted to connector. These forces can cause the solder joints that secure the connectors to the printed circuit board and/or the connectors themselves to break. It is known to use spring contacts to partially absorb the forces on the connectors, but only at the expense of additional space and cost. Therefore, there remains a need for an economical connector that can withstand impact forces without breaking or dislodging.